after all these years
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Marissa reunited


Author Note: I hope that you like this one take storyline for this special Thanksgiving. I meant to write a really long Thanksgiving storyline but it just not make any sense after I was done so I ended up starting from the very beginning.

Character Summary:

Steve is still in the SEALS team but something happens that calls him back to Hawaii where he finds his ex-girlfriend and a little girl hanging around his sister after his father's death.

Marissa is the ex-girlfriend to Steve and the mother of his daughter. She never told him that she was pregnant with their first child before he left.

Katie is the only daughter that Steve and Marissa had together. Will she be able to bring her parents together?

A few weeks before Thanksgiving

Steve walked into the house to find his ex-girlfriend talking to his sister. He was happy to see her again but he never got why she broke up with him. She was hoping that something would shred a light on it. Marissa looked up when she heard him walking into the room.

"Hey." Steve greeted his ex-girlfriend and sister.

"hey." Marissa responded to him.

"I need to talk to you." Steve said to his ex-girlfriend as he gave his sister a look hoping that she would give him some time with her. Before his sister got up, Katie came running up to her mother.

"Mommy, look what I found this." Katie said to her mother as she gave her mother a small smile as she showed her what she found.

"Katie, Let's give mommy a few minutes." Mary said to her niece. She did not want to let her brother on the fact that she knew that Katie is his child.

"Okay." She responded to her as she got up and walked to her niece.

Steve watched as his sister took out the little girl and knew that something is up with this little girl. She looked about six years ago and they were together for three years about that time. There was a chance that he could be the little girl's father. He would need to ask if he is the father of this child or not.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Were you pregnant when we broke up?" He asked her.

Marissa did not know how to answer this question. She knew that this day would come that he would want to know about their child.

"Come on. I am not going to be mad about this. I just want to know the truth. Is she my daughter?" Steve pleaded with her.

"She is our daughter." Marissa revealed. "I did not find out that I was pregnant until we broke up."

"Why did you not try to contract me?" He asked.

"Because I did not want this to happen, I can see that you are upset at me. I tried everything that I could to tell you about her but your father refused since he did not want you to lose everything that you work hard for. I understood that." She said as he stood up.

"Tell me why you broke up with me? Was I not a good boyfriend?" Steve asked her.

"You were amazing. I was just scared that I was going to lose you but instead I lost you because of what I did." She said to him as she started to cry. Steve looked over and went to her after he saw her cry. He wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort.

Two weeks before Thanksgiving

Steve and Marissa decided that they were going to take things slow with introducing Katie to Steve since she has been without a father for the last six years. Steve walked into the house that Marissa and Mary were renting together. Steve enjoyed spending time with the girls. He needed them in his life. He was growing closer with Marissa and hoped that everything would work out between them. There was still a need to work on their trust. She still hasn't given him a answer on why she broke up with him but he was starting to accept it and knew that it was in the past. They were now a family and what matter is that they would be a family first.

"Hey you." He greeted his ex and their daughter.

"Hey." Marissa greeted him with a small smile.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her. Mary was going to watch Katie for them while they went on their first date.

"Katie, I need you to be good while Steve and I go out." She told her daughter. Steve knew why she still is not having Katie call him daddy and it did not bother him. He just wish that this progress would go a lot faster.

Steve helped her into the car and headed to the place where he is going to take her. She gave him a small smile.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him.

"It is a surprise. We will be there soon." He responded to her.

He drove them around for another twenty minutes before he got to his house to show her what he had planned for them and the surprise that he had for their daughter. He helped her out of the car after he pulled into the driveway.

"Alright I thought that we were going on a date." Marissa said to him.

"Oh we are. This is where we are going to have our date. I have a surprise to show you and I hope that you like it." Steve revealed to her as they walked to the front door. Steve wanted to show her the surprise before he make their dinner. When they are first going out, She would make dinner and so he decided that he wanted to return the favor and cook her something. He showed her the room.

"Oh my god, Steve that is beautiful. She is going to love it." Marissa revealed to her boyfriend.

"Now it is time for your surprise." He said with a small smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen. She followed him into the kitchen after remembering that he did not know how to make food at all. When they were first together, He would burn things.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he saw her come and tried to help him. "Go sit down."

"What is that an order?" She asked him with a giggle.

"What do you think it is?" He responded to her with a smile. It made him happy to hear her smile.

"Alright, I will give you a chance." Marissa said as she sat down next to the island. She watched as he pulled out some steaks and started to cook. After he was done cooking, they ate their dinner. Steve and Marissa sat on the couch and watched a movie before he took her back to her house. They both have good time together.

Thanksgiving

Steve woke up that morning and knew that he had to go get ready for their thanksgiving football game. Marissa woke up and got their daughter ready for the game.

"Are you ready to go see daddy?" Marissa asked her daughter. They had started to call Steve dad and it felt really good for them to call him daddy.

"Yeah." Katie said to her mother as they loaded up in a car and headed to the field. Steve was just getting there. "Daddy!"

Steve turned around when he heard his daughter and went over to Marissa's car. Katie got out of the car and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Hey baby girl." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. He also watched Marissa pulled things out of the back of her car so he put down their daughter and went to go help her. He helped her set up things and then went to go play. His team ended up losing when Katie went out to play with her father and his team. It was really cute to see them playing together. Danny even let Katie scored before getting her. Marissa watched as Danny walked over to him.

"He is such a good daddy." Danny revealed to her.

"Yeah I know." She responded to him

They spent the rest of the day together. They were thankful for everything that has happen for the past couple of weeks and looked forward to the future.

Author Note: Hey guys, I hope that you guys have a great Thanksgiving and I will see you next week for a new storyline. I am trying to figure out what to write. I can't believe it's Thanksgiving and next week will be December. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time!


End file.
